Heart
by redrubydevil
Summary: Matthew has congenital heart defect and is getting a transplant on February 14th. During his time of waiting he get's letters from a secret admirer. Can you geuss who it is? One-shot!


**Heart**

**Pairing- Kind of PruCan? Idk xD **

**Disclaimer- I don't own this and I kind of own the plot except I had help from kataang36.**

**Dude I am totally giving you a crappy card :3**

**Warning- Alfred swearing xD**

**For anyone reading 'Open Your Eyes' I will update if I can but the reason I haven't been is because my laptop had no clue what internet was (no joke) and I'm having wrist problems right now (It started in July). As in I can't write for long because it'll start hurting and I can't bend it either :'( Good news is that I have a doctor appointment on March 7****th****! **

**Well anyway I wrote this for Valentine's Day… (Even though I hate it)**

**On with the story!**

**(Matthew's POV) date- Feb 10**

I sat there in the hospital bed just staring at the blank white wall the only noise being heard was the TV that my brother was watching as he sat beside me. I was so happy about what the doctor said about my heart. I checked the clock seeing it's been half an hour since then.

_-Flash back-_

"_Matthew Williams, I presume?" The doctor asked. My brother, Alfred and I turned towards him before I nodded my head in reply. He stepped in front of my bed and flipped through pages on his clipboard before stopping._

"_You'll be able to go through surgery for your congenital heart defect on February fourteenth, at 10:34" Said Dr. Berwald. "You'll be asleep during the surgery so you won't be able to feel it and the one preforming the surgery will Braginski and I."_

_When Dr. Berwald left the room tears started falling from my eyes I was so happy. Alfred grabbed my hand smiling at me. I was finally going to get a transplant after so long a wait._

_-Flash back over-_

"Hey Matthew mom just texted me I have to go, I'll check up on you later, k Mattie?" Alfred said,

"K, see you later Alfred," I said waving good bye as he left, humming the batman theme song. (1)

I sat their alone now, trapped in my own thoughts until, lunch came rolling in. For lunch was a salad made with spinach, grapes and oranges, as well as a glass of milk and for dessert blue Jello.

After finishing the meal I lifted the plate to put the plastic cups on it only to feel something strange under the plastic plate. I pulled it out only to see it was a letter addressed to me. I started opening the light blue envelope. It read:

_Hey, Little Bird_

_Did you know that in Rome on the 14__th__ of February women would put their names in a jar and men would take one out and go to a festival with them on the 15__th__? I wish I could attend that festival with you._

_From, your awesome admirer _

A blush started forming on my cheeks. I put the letter under my pillow when the male nurse, Tino came in to collect the tray. He gave me a smile before walking out. When I couldn't hear any footsteps, I grabbed the letter and read it over and over again until I fell asleep.

**The next day ****Date-Feb 11**

I woke up startled by a loud noise coming from the hall. I got out of bed carefully before looking out the door, only to see my brother Alfred and his boyfriend Toris, as well as Arthur and Kaoru.

Alfred looked over and saw me plastering his goofy smile on before waving to me before shouting out, "Hey Mattie! Look, I brought Toris, Arthur and Kaoru with me!"

"You bloody git! People are trying to sleep," Arthur hissed in a whispered voice.

"Don't be such a mood killer Arthur," Alfred said running behind me before Arthur could kill him.

Soon after everyone was calmed down, Matthew asked why they were there.

"Well, being the Hero I am, I noticed how lonely you looked so I brought some friends," Alfred said, a proud smile graced his face while he pointed to himself.

"Um… Okay. Whatever you say," I said. Sometimes my brother can be so weird. "That reminds me what were you guys fighting about when you were in the hallway?"

"The bloody git here, forgot what room you were in so Kaoru asked if we could ask someone, but obviously your twat of a brother said that since he's a hero he would be able to find the way," Arthur explained.

"Yes, and I totally did find him!" Alfred boasted.

"No you didn't. You caused a composition which ended with Matthew coming out of his room you twat," Arthur said, crossing his arms.

"Same thing," Alfred said, before entirely ignoring him in favor of cuddling with Toris who was blushing like crazy. Arthur and Kaoru chatted with me, until it was time for lunch.

Tino brought in five trays for all of us, saying he would be back to get the trays in an hour and that they should leave soon. Today for lunch was grilled cheese, peas and a glass of juice, milk, water or in Kaoru's case Tea.

I felt under my plate, pulling the letter out from underneath the plastic plate. I was able hide it under my pillow without anyone noticing. I decided to open it when everyone left.

"The food is really good," Kaoru said.

"I always thought hospital food would taste like shit," Alfred said before taking another sip of his orange juice.

"No, it's not a stereo type hospital Alfred," I said.

"As if. I would let you stay here if it was. I would be the hero and save you Mattie," Alfred said smiling. After that everything was quiet until it was time for them to leave and they said their good byes.

I reached under my pillow and opened the letter.

It read:

_Hey, Little Bird_

_Did you know that the Romans celebrated this holiday for Juno the queen of goddesses and gods, her __other__ opposite personality was Hera who was the queen of Greek gods and goddesses. If I'm the god will you be my queen?_

_From Your Awesome Admirer_

Who was this person? How does he know who I am? Why is he in love with someone like me? How is he able to send me these notes?

These questions were running through my head as I put the letter under my pillow and laid my head down falling asleep instantly into a pit of darkness.

**The Next day**** Feb-12**

I decided to place a letter under my plate and send it to the kitchen hoping the person who get's the letter will be the secret admirer.

What I wrote was:

_Dear, Admirer_

_I love your letters. What I've been wondering for a while is your name. If it's not too much trouble could you possibly tell me? I would be happy to be yours._

_From, your Little Bird_

I put that under my plate after I was done eating. Tino came to pick up the tray giving me congratulation that my surgery would be in two days.

I had butterflies in my stomach I couldn't tell if it as from my surgery in two days or the fact that my letter might be given to my secret admirer.

The day past by quicker than usual and soon enough It was 11:30, so I hit the hay thinking about him.

**The Next Day**** Feb 13**

The Letter didn't come, at lunch. I was too sad to eat it, so I just left it there till Tino walked in.

"Why aren't you eating?" He asked.

"I'm just not that hungry today," I said

"You need to eat though because you won't be able to eat tomorrow till after your surgery," Tino said.

"Sorry Tino, I'm just not that hungry," I said. I felt kind of bad considering they go through so much trouble just to make us a good lunch.

"Fine. But promise me you'll eat your supper," Tino said, giving in.

"Okay," I said, and that was all that was said before he left.

Time went by really slowly today I'm kind of glad about that it gives me room to think before tomorrow comes around. Why didn't I get a letter today? Maybe the guy left te hospital or he didn't get my letter.

-.- **Skip to supper**

For supper were mash potatoes, mushed corn and glass of water.

Finishing it quickly. So I started to stack the plates, something weird was under it though. It was another letter. I gingerly opened it and read it.

_Hey, Little Bird_

_Thank you for the letter. Of course you may know my awesome name, it's Gilbert Beilschmidt. This letter might come late to you, but truth is I wright it at 3 o'clock in the morning. Ok more like Tino wrote it and I just said the words. Because my words are awesome! Anyway, did you know that Cupids arrow shoots a person and fills their heart with desire for the person they first see? I think Cupid already shot the arrow at us._

_From the Awesome Gilbert_

Out of all the letters I think this one is my favorite. After my surgery I want to meet him (even if he has a big ego). I don't think anybody has ever cared about me this much. And I think he's right cupid's arrow did shoot us.

**Next day**** Feb-14**

Today is the day for my surgery. I'm scared; my brother is here holding my hand. But I still can't get over how scary this will be. Don't get me wrong I'm happy that I'll be able to get a new heart and live my life.

The nurses and doctors have finally told me I could come in. The surgical room was white and in the middle was a bed that I am now lying on, the pillow under my head is doughnut shaped and feels like there's jell inside of it. There's machines beside me I couldn't name them even if I wanted to. The doctor came in and said he was going to put the gas mask on.

I started breathing in and out inside the mask; everything began to grow foggy until I blacked out.

**-.- Time skip**

When I opened my eyes I was in a room but it wasn't my room, the curtain was drawn and my brother was sitting beside me.

"Hey, Mattie how you feelin'?" He asked.

"I'm alright," My voice sounded a little scratchy. But before my brother could say anything else the doctor walked and said that they were going to take me to my room and he would explain what pills I have to take and how much longer I'll be at the hospital.

They reeled me in to my room and Dr. Berwald walked in, while Alfred went out to get a drink. And told me I was stuck in the hospital for 6 to 10 days and I should relax.

When he was about to leave I blurted out, "What was the name of the person that gave me their heart?"

"His name was Gilbert Beilschmidt," Dr. Barwld said, leaving the room.

_Gilbert. _That name sounded so familiar… I grabbed the letter from under my pillow and Looked at the bottom… The name said Gilbert. The one who's been sending me letters all this time was Gilbert.

I have his heart inside of me… I'll treasure it and love it.

**The End**

**Omg my wrist is in total pain. **

**Anyway I actually kind of like this story tell me what you think about it.**

**(1)- Alfred is the name of the butler from Batman, so I thought it was only appropriate for Alfred to sing the theme song xD And I love Batman he's an awesome super hero. **

**Is just realized this one shot is 10 pages…**

**Do to it being Valentine's Day I will give you all Hetalia Axis Powers cupcakes. *Throws them in random directions***

**Bye :3**


End file.
